phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Phineas and Ferb episodes
The following is a complete episode list for the television show Phineas and Ferb, which was first broadcast on August 17, 2007. It is currently in its fourth season. In the lists below, DXD = Disney XD, DC US = Disney Channel US, PC = Production Code. Season 1: 2007 - 2009 |production=101a |summary=Phineas and Ferb construct a rollercoaster from their backyard out to the whole city for themselves and the neighborhood kids. Perry the Platypus attempts to thwart Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil plan to halt the Earth's rotation. }} |production=102b |summary=Phineas and Ferb build a huge paradise of a beach in their backyard on the hottest day of the year. Meanwhile, Agent P tries to stop Doofenshmirtz from stealing all lawn gnomes in the Tri-State Area in revenge for having to dress as one in his youth. |guestvoice=Keone Young as Dancer. }} |production=104b |summary=Candace tries out for The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star, but Phineas and Ferb take another route to stardom. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus tries to stop the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz from taking over the Tri-State Area with a giant building-shaped robot. |guestvoice=Jeff Bennett as Ben Baxter. }} |production=102a |summary=Phineas and Ferb enter the Swamp Oil 500 after upgrading mom's car. Doofenshmirtz tries to deflate everything in the Tri-State Area from his blimp. |guestvoice=Mark Thompson and Brian Phelps as announcers Dave and Rick. }} |production=105b |summary=Phineas and Ferb direct a film adaption of Candace's favorite play, but they transform this beautiful play into a full-out monster movie. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus tries to find out why Dr. Doofenshmirtz is being so quiet. |guestvoice=Ashley Tisdale as a live-action version of Candace. }} |production=105a |summary=Buford challenges Phineas to a thumb-wrestling competition. Phineas receives training by guest star Evander Holyfield. Dr. Doofenshmirtz goes to extreme measures to get people to attend his birthday and clean up afterwards. |guestvoice=Michael Buffer as the announcer. }} |production=101b |summary=Phineas and Ferb remodel Mount Rushmore for Candace's 15th Birthday, while Agent P stops Doofenshmirtz from making a tunnel to China. }} |production=110b |summary=Phineas and Ferb build robot versions of themselves (Phinedroids and Ferbots) to help out with their Big Ideas. Dr. Doofenshmirtz regrets all the messages he left on his girlfriend's answering machine. |absent=Isabella Garcia-Shapiro }} |production=112a |summary=Phineas and Ferb join Gaston Le Mode's runway, and their outfits become the newest fashion trend. Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates clones of himself so they can wait in line for him. |guestvoice=French Stewart as Gaston Le Mode. }} |production=103a |summary=A visit to a dude ranch turns into a stampede/cattle drive through town and the cows become acrobats at a water park. Dr. Doofenshmirtz starts an aluminum siding business. }} |production=103b |summary=Phineas and Ferb use a snow-cone machine to create S'winter. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to melt all the chocolate in the Tri-State Area with his Melt-inator 65000. }} |production=108a |summary=The boys create a circus for the neighborhood after their original circus plans are cancelled, while Jeremy gives Candace wild parsnips which she is allergic to. Doofenshmirtz creates a device to make people's voices higher so his own voice will seem lower but instead, it gets even higher. }} |production=104a |summary=While watching a movie with their dad, Phineas and Ferb decide to go in search of a real mummy. Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to create some beachfront property. |absent=Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Linda Flynn-Fletcher }} |production=115b |summary=Candace and Stacy get to travel with their favorite band. Phineas and Ferb become secret agents for a day. |guestvoice=Lucy Davis as Crash }} |production=112b |summary=The boys make the biggest ice-cream maker for Isabella after her tonsils are taken out. Vanessa spends the day at her dad's company, trying to convince her mom that he's evil, in the same style as Candace to Linda. }} |production=108b |summary=The Har D Har Toy Company's newest best-seller prompts Phineas and Ferb to make a better toy. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to become rich by forcing people to use his tollbooths to get in and out of the Tri-State Area. |absent=Isabella Garcia-Shapiro |guestvoice=J.K. Simmons as J.B. }} |production=106a |summary=While visiting their grandparents, Phineas, Ferb and Candace and some friends encounter Bigfoot. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's date is interrupted by Agent P. }} |production=113a |summary=Phineas and Ferb help Candace learn how to parallel park by building a monster truck track in the backyard. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is marketing his new line of monster trucks to investors, and proceeds to try and get rid of the competition. |guestvoice=Billy Ray Cyrus as Buck Buckerson }} |production=111a |summary=Phineas, Ferb and Candace come up with different ways to celebrate their mother's birthday. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to shrink everything that he hates so he never has to see them. }} |production=111b |summary=Isabella's dog Pinky eats her sash, so the boys build a mini-submarine to retrieve it, except they end up someplace else. Perry is forced to take direct action when Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest scheme specifically threatens Phineas and Ferb. }} |production=107 |summary=Phineas, Ferb and Candace travel back in time. Dr. Doofenshmirtz doesn't need Perry as a nemesis any more. |guestvoice=Carlos Alazraqui as Dr. Feelbetter. }} |production=114 |summary=Lawrence forgets his wedding anniversary, so Phineas and Ferb help him make it up to Linda by getting their favorite band together for a reunion concert. Meanwhile, Perry helps Doofenshmirtz put together a party for his daughter's Sweet 16. Little does her father know, she's not that sweet anymore. |guestvoice=Steve Zahn as Swampy, Jaret Reddick as Danny and Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi. }} |production=106b |summary=Phineas and Ferb build a tree house and remodel Candace's old one. Later, they get in a Tree House Fight. Meanwhile, Perry tries to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from getting revenge on his brother, Roger. |guestvoice= John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz. }} |production=113b |summary=The kids continue their vacation at their grandparents' "camp". Dr. Doofenshmirtz moves into his new lair. |absent=Linda Flynn-Fletcher }} |production=117a |summary=Phineas and Ferb have a chariot race with their friends. Perry tries to stop Norm from destroying him. |absent=Linda Flynn-Fletcher |guestvoice=John Viener as Norm. }} |production=117b |summary=Candace is sure that with the help of a local television show she'll be able to bust her brothers. Dr. Doofenshmirtz recalls his failed magic career and decides to create a new ice age. |guestvoice=Vicki Lewis as Lulu and Gwendoline Yeo as Fifi. }} |production=118a |summary=With the help of Phineas and Ferb, two old roller derby rivals hold a grudge match. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has his own grudge against people with beards and mustaches, which includes U.S. President Rutherford B. Hayes. |absent=Isabella Garcia-Shapiro |guestvoice=Vicki Lewis as Hildegard }} |production=118b |summary=Phineas and Ferb decide to do absolutely nothing. Candace realizes without busting her brothers, her life is pretty empty. Doofenshmirtz is tired of being the ugliest person around, so he invents the Uglyinator. |absent=Isabella Garcia-Shapiro |guestvoice=Diedrich Bader as Vance Ward }} |production=119a |summary=Phineas and Ferb go in search of a caveman while Candace attends a costume party. Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants to get rid of sandwich costumes. |absent=Isabella Garcia-Shapiro }} |production=119b |summary=After Buford loses his goldfish, Phineas and Ferb help him search for it. An accidental good deed causes Dr. Doofenshmirtz no end of trouble. }} |production=110a |summary=The Flynn-Fletchers are in England visiting Lawrence's parents, Reginald and Winifred. Lawrence and Linda head to an antiques convention, leaving Phineas, Ferb, and Candace at their grandparents' small cottage. Agent P infiltrates EvilCon to see what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to. |absent=Isabella Garcia-Shapiro |guestvoice=Dominic Wood as Charles and Tim Curry as Stubbings. }} |production=121a |summary=A traffic camera in the neighborhood gives Candace photographic proof of her brothers' activities, but Agent P is sent on a mission to destroy those same pictures. |absent=Isabella Garcia-Shapiro |guestvoice=John Viener returns as Norm. }} |production=121b |summary=Phineas and Ferb look to set some world records. Dr. Doofenshmirtz dabbles in selling addictive hot chocolate. }} |production=125a |summary=Phineas and Ferb create the F-Games to find out who's better: boys or girls? Agent P stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plan to win a dog show. }} |production=125b |summary=Phineas and Ferb carve pictures of their faces into a comet. Dr. Doofenshmirtz steals all the steaks from the Tri-State Area. }} |production=120a |summary=While Candace is sick in bed, Stacy takes her place and tries to bust Phineas and Ferb for building a gigantic miniature golf course. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes a day off from being evil. }} |production=120b |summary=After watching an old sci-fi movie, Phineas and Ferb are inspired to create a teleportation device. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has a grudge against a company mascot. }} |production=115a |summary=Phineas and Ferb help their grandfather relive his glory days as a daredevil. Dr. Doofenshmirtz seeks revenge against a childhood bully that always kicked sand on him. }} |production=109 |summary=Isabella is cursed with a bad case of the hiccups. Phineas decides to build her a super haunted house to scare 'em out of her. Meanwhile, Perry stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz from destroying his old mentor's hideout, and Candace tries to go to Jeremy's house, but his evil sister Suzy stops her. }} |production=122a |summary=The boys learn about one of Ferb's Victorian ancestors, who helped a scientist create a monster, while Doofenshmirtz tells a story to Perry about his ancestor, who became a monster. |absent=Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (though her lookalike appears in this episode) and Linda Flynn-Fletcher }} |production=122b |summary=Phineas and Ferb help their friend Django impress his artist father by painting the unpainted desert. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to impress his old evil science teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk. |absent=Isabella Garcia-Shapiro |guestvoice=Joel Grey as Beppo Brown and Jennifer Grey as Dr. Gevaarlijk. }} |production=126a |summary=Phineas and Ferb are inspired by their dad's favorite kids show to create a cartoon with super-powered versions of themselves and their friends. Doofenshmirtz creates a machine that causes people to dance uncontrollably. }} |production=126b |summary=Candace and Vanessa accidentally get their clothes switched at the dry cleaners. Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds his own evil empire on an inner tube and Vanessa tries to bust him. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb create a rainbowinator to show Isabella her first rainbow. }} |production=124 |summary=Lawrence is preoccupied with buying and naming stars online. He buys one for Phineas and Ferb, and also one for Candace. Candace and Isabella are preoccupied with a turn-around dance where the girls ask the boys out. Phineas and Ferb build a rocket to visit their star. Doofenshmirtz is also in space, seeking revenge on an adolescent nemesis. }} |xd= |production=116 |summary=The boys build a flying car and Candace finally busts them. They get sent to reform school to have their spirits broken and imaginations removed. |absent=Isabella Garcia-Shapiro |guestvoice=Clancy Brown as the Unnamed dream Sergeant and Geraldo Rivera as Morty Williams. }} |xd= |production=123a |summary=Baljeet is discouraged about his prospects at a science fair. Candace competes for a job to be with Jeremy. Dr. Doofenshmirtz seeks to overcome a past rival: a bicarbonate volcano. |absent=Linda Flynn-Fletcher |guestvoice=Brian Stepanek as Mr. McGillicuddy and the unnamed Mr. Slushy Dawg Manager, and Brenda Song as Wendy. }} |xd= |production=123b |summary=Candace thinks no one wants to talk to her, but a trip to Mars lifts her spirits. Perry helps Dr. Doofenshmirtz with his latest scheme. |absent=Isabella Garcia-Shapiro }} Season 2: 2009 - 2011 |xd= |production=201 |summary=The Flynn-Fletcher family go to Lake Nose. Phineas and Ferb try to search for Nosey, and Candace tries to become a lifeguard alongside Jeremy. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to remove all the zinc from the lake's waters. |guestvoice=John Larroquette as Bob Webber }} |xd= |production=202a |summary=Phineas and Ferb build an animal translator to find out what Perry's chatter means. Later discovering that the translator works on all animals, Phineas and Ferb set out to all the animals in the tri-state area to find out their problems. Candace goes over to play video games with Jeremy, but is frequently disturbed by Suzy's poodle Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to flood the tri-state area. |guestvoice=Tara Strong as The Bird and Tom Kenny as The Squirrel }} |xd= |production=202b |summary=When Phineas and Ferb discover that the metal tip on the end of the shoelace is an "aglet", they decide to tell it to the world. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates the "Read-my-mind-inator" to remove a humiliating video from all the computers in the world. }} |xd= |production=203a |summary=Candace becomes 50-foot tall after pouring a bottle of Phineas and Ferb's growth elixir. Meanwhile, with the annoyance of the mid-summer festival, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates a machine which sprays the smell of dirty diapers all over the tri-state area. |guestvoice=April Winchell as Blanca Dishon and Kevin Michael Richardson as P. P. Otter }} |xd= |production=203b |summary=Phineas and Ferb get a new pet goldfish and decide to create a aquarium in their backyard for him. }} |xd= |production=204a |summary=When Dr. Doofenshmirtz's new machine shoots on Phineas and Ferb's pool of gelatin, it becomes evil. }} |xd= |production=204b |summary=The Flynn-Fletcher family goes to London, where Candace and Stacy dress up as Sherlock Holmes to bust Phineas and Ferb. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to move Big Ben to the tri-state area, where Agent Double O-O helps Perry thwart his plan. }} |xd= |production=205a |summary=Thanks to Stacy's advice, Candace tries to figure out how Phineas and Ferb's crazy creations disappear every time before their mom sees it. Doofenshmirtz creates an Invisible Ray to make the Fireside Girls invisible when they come knocking to sell him cupcakes. }} |xd= |production=205b |summary=Phineas and Ferb open Chez Platypus, which becomes the trendiest restaurant in town. Jeremy asks Candace out on a date to the restaurant. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz goes on another date from his online dating service, and vows to destroy all love in the tri-state area if the date doesn't go well. |guestvoice=Sheena Easton as Doofenshmirtz's date }} |xd= |production=206a |summary=Phineas and Ferb find an egg and believe it's Perry's, and they take care of it until Candace decides to teach them how to properly take care of an egg. Heinz Doofenshmirtz plans to get revenge on whales for stealing his old girlfriend. }} |xd= |production=206b |summary=Phineas and Ferb accidentally trap Candace in a video game and have to help her out so that she can get ready for the cotillion. Meanwhile, Perry has to stop Doofensmirtz from zapping men into wearing ballgowns with the Ballgowninator. |guestvoice= }} |xd= |production=207 |summary=An alien named Meap crashes in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, and runs off. The boys and Isabella try to find Meap but then they get captured by Meap's nemesis Mitch and it's up to Candace and Meap to save them, as Doofenshmirtz tries to find his old friend Balloony. |guestvoice=Lorenzo Lamas as Meap, David Mitchell as Mitch, Don LaFontaine as Movie VO voice }} |xd= |production=208a |summary=The Flynn-Fletcher's neighbors have relatives visiting who bear an uncanny resemblance to Candace, Phineas, and Ferb. In fact, older sister Mandy has two younger brothers, Thaddeus and Thor, who drive her crazy with their ambitious projects. Although Candace and Mandy initially bond, they soon compete, urging their brothers to build the best backyard fort. Meanwhile, Perry finds himself in the middle of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's family reunion where Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to win the annual kickball tournament with the Kick-inator 5000. |guestvoice=Danny Cooksey as Thaddeus and Aliki Theofilopoulos as Mandy }} |xd= |production=208b |summary=Phineas and Ferb set out to build a bigger plane than Howard Hughes' wooden Spruce Goose, so they build it out of paper-maché, to do a similar theme to the Spruce Goose, complete with in-flight service and entertainment. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is doing his part to be green by using recycled materials to build an "Evaporator-inator" to dry up all the pools in the Tri-State area. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy attend Jeremy's pool party only to discover an adventurous Australian girl is capturing Jeremy's attention. |guestvoice=Shae Brewster as Nicolette }} |xd= |production=209a |summary=When Candace learns that Jeremy will star in a TV commercial, she worries that, with his new-found celebrity, he will forget about her. So, as Phineas and Ferb produce their own TV game show, Candace uses the opportunity to get herself on the airwaves. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to erase all infomercials in the Tri-State Area. |guestvoice=Corbin Bleu as Coltrane }} |xd= |production=209b |summary=Phineas and Ferb help Isabella and the Fireside Girls by building an automatic car wash to help with fundraising to save the star-nosed mole. Meanwhile, Stacy advises Candace to play hard to get with Jeremy. But when Jeremy asked Candace out for a ride to her brother's car wash, she ignores her BFF's advise and goes on the date anyway. Elsewhere,Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to make a mountain out of a molehill - literally. }} |xd= |production=210a |summary=When Phineas and Ferb think Perry is lost, they use the power of music to find him. Meanwhile, Candace, who fears she is at fault for Perry's disappearance, combs the Tri-State area to find him. As it turns out, Doofenshmirtz has been downgraded to a low-level threat and Perry has been reassigned to a more dangerous villain, and possibly, a new family. |guestvoice=Clancy Brown as The Regurgitator }} |xd= |production=210b |summary=The family becomes marooned after a summer storm shipwrecks them on an island, and Phineas, Ferb and Isabella use the opportunity to build a Swiss Family style tree house. Meanwhile, Candace tries to get them to build a boat so she can get back in time for Jeremy's party. After finding out what "big laundry" meant, Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses free monkey labor to boost a new laundromat business. }} |xd= |production=211a |summary=Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Irving, Phineas and Ferb's biggest fan, plan to play a game of hide and seek. As the house is too small, Phineas and Ferb build a shrinking machine, and shrink themselves down to minature size. When Candace goes over to Isabella's to show Linda, she get shrunk herself and tries to get back along the street. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents a small robot to find what address Perry lives at. }} |xd= |production=211b |summary=Baljeet wants to impress his childhood friend from India, Mishti, so he enlists Phineas and Ferb to help woo her. However, none of their over-the-top romantic gestures impress her, as she likes Baljeet for who he really is. Meanwhile, Perry must stop the sleep deprived Dr. Doofenshmirtz from moving the Danville Lighthouse to the other side of town so that he isn't bothered by all the ships. |guestvoice=Tiya Sircar as Mishti }} |xd= |production=214a |summary=Phineas and Ferb help Baljeet at a summer rock camp. Meanwhile after finding out that Stacy feels like a third wheel around her, Candace sets her up with Coltrane and the two start to get along. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to create a baby army. |guestvoice= }} |xd= |production=214b |summary=Vanessa tries to get her dad, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, a capsule containing a rare chemical at the mall in order to convince him that she's responsible enough to have her own car. Even with Ferb helping her, what initially seems an easy task becomes complicated when Candace, Stacy, Buford, Baljeet and Perry also want the capsule for different reasons. }} |xd= |production=215a |summary=Candace finds a bunny outside of her house and decides to take care of it. However, the bunny is actually Dennis ; a former O.W.C.A. agent who went rogue and is on a mission to infiltrate Perry's lair and steal the system of the O.W.C.A. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb build X-Ray Glasses after purchasing some and being ripped off. The glasses then help them help others. Elsewhere, after realizing that Perry the Platypus isn't showing up, Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to create his own Planty the Potted Plant instead of Perry. His plan was to induce all of the dogs in the apartment next to his building away so that he wouldn't be annoyed by the noise they make. |guestvoice=Jennifer Stone as the Mailwoman }} |xd= |production=215b |summary=Candace and Stacy have a spa day. But thanks to Candace, they get sidetracked when she noticed that Jeremy was building houses and decides that she and Stacy should help them. Their spa day also inspired Phineas and Ferb to build a spa of their own. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz takes in a lost kitten that causes havoc with his old inventions. }} |xd= |production=212 |summary=Phineas and Ferb travel to the future to find a tool that fuses metal with wood. There they encounter a 35-year old Candace who follows them back through time and finally busts her brothers as they are building their rollercoaster, but also accidentally foils Agent P's plan to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz, setting off a chain reaction that turns the future into a dystopian society. |guestvoice=Jennifer Stone as Amanda, Noah Munck as Xavier, Moisés Arias as Fred, Jennifer Grey as Librarian }} |xd= |production=211 |summary=Major Monogram and Heinz Doofenshmirtz host a Top 10 musical countdown from the show, voted by users on DisneyChannel.com and DisneyXD.com, which started on September 1. }} |xd= |production=216a |summary=Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and the Fireside Girls decide to build a device that blows a huge bubble. The group are sucked into the bubble and float around the whole town, with Baljeet panicking about not sticking to his schedule. Meanwhile, Candace is practicing her driving with Linda in the car. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to take over the world through country and western music. }} |xd= |production=216b |summary=While Phineas and Ferb get the bubble ready, Isabella and the Fireside Girls head out to the "Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park" where the maracanut tree is and try to get the sap from it. Meanwhile, Isabella's pet dog, Pinky tries to stop his nemesis, Professor Poofenplotz, from stealing hairspray. |guestvoice=Amanda Plummer as Professor Poofenplotz and Jane Leeves as Wanda Acronym }} |xd= |production=217a |summary=Candace feels depressed when Jeremy cancels their date, and Phineas and Ferb try to cheer her up. Meanwhile Perry is accused of committing bad deeds; as it turns out they were Perry Clones created by Doofenshmirtz in order to frame Perry. }} |xd= |production=217b |summary=In order to get tickets to the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert, Candace joins the Fireside Girls in order to get 50 patches which is what she needs in order to get the tickets. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to turn the bridge between the mainland and the Fireside Girls Cupcake Factory into broccoli. }} |xd= |production=218a |summary=When Baljeet saved his life, Buford vows to become his slave. Then, when Candace and Stacy accidentally send bad pictures of Candace to Jeremy's cell phone, they get a job at Mr. Slushy Dawg in order to get his phone and delete the pictures before he sees them. }} |xd= |production=218b |summary=When Lawrence accidentally sells Candace's doll to Doofenshmirtz, Phineas and Ferb become detectives to try and find it. }} |xd= |production=220a |summary=When Ferb accidentally leaves his skateboard with Grandpa and Grandma Fletcher, he and Phineas invent a transporter to retrieve any object. Candace figures out she can transport Mom there to bust them because that would mean Mom is literally in their project. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to rid the world of Mime by trapping them in invisible boxes. }} |xd= |production=220b |summary=Candace signs up Jeremy to be her dancing partner on a hit dance show. Jeremy seeks out help from Phineas and Ferb because he is worried about his lack of dancing skills, and Ferb's excellent dancing skills are put to use. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and his league of evil scientists seek to get their message out at the dance studio. |guestvoice=Joe Orrantia as Rodney }} |xd= |production=219a |summary=When Doofenshmirtz's latest invention lands in the front yard of the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Linda try to find out what it does. }} |xd= |production=219b |summary=During a trip to the beach, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Irving try to find the lost city of Atlantis which is located in the bottom of the ocean. Then Candace and Linda enter a sandcastle building contest when Candace found out that Jeremy is the judge. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz creates an army of plants. }} |xd= |production=222 |summary=Phineas and Ferb turn the city of Danville into a giant thank you card for Santa Claus because they feel nobody ever thanks him for all the joy he brings to the world. Doofenshmirtz uses a device called the "Naughty-inator" to put the city of Danville on Santa's naughty list. |guestvoice=Clancy Brown as Santa Claus, Mat Horne as Blay'n, Bruce MacKinnon as Clewn't, Benita Scheckel as Becky, Ariel Winter as Wendy Stinglehopper }} |xd= |production=224a |summary=Phineas and Ferb create an orb that allows them to pass through solid objects and to ultimately, help them retrieve Mom's favorite guitar pick for her gig at the Mayor's Day Festival. Candace sees their orb as the perfect way to bust them and brings it to Mom, but en route to the festival, the troublesome Wilkins Brothers put a kink in her plans. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to destroy a statue erected in his brother Roger's honor. }} |xd= |production=224b |summary=Agent P must stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from spraying a partially hydrogenated coconut oil and corn syrup concoction over the entire Tri-state area to turn lean meats, whole grains, fruits and vegetables into junk food. Meanwhile, Candace is elated at the prospect of being the maid of honor at Aunt Tiana and Uncle Bob's wedding, but when it gets moved to the Flynn's backyard, Phineas and Ferb's creative touches including a massive ice sculpture, threaten to steal the attention from Candace. |guestvoice=Megan Hilty as Aunt Tiana }} |xd= |production=221a |summary=Candace is determined to win this year's father-daughter obstacle course but unfortunately, Lawrence finds Agent P's lair and his memory is accidentally erased by a memory-eraser gadget. Luckily, Carl had already made Flynn-Fletcher Family Robots for emergency situations. So Agent P operates a Lawrence robot to fill in during the race as Phineas and Ferb provide commentary from their broadcast blimp. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents "eulg," a solution that works the opposite of glue and takes everything apart. }} |xd= |production=221b |summary=Candace panics when she inadvertently agrees to babysit Jeremy's little sister Suzy but to her surprise, Suzy is docile in the absence of her brother, saying that when Jeremy isn't around, she's "off the clock." The two of them bond and Suzy shows Candace how to get Phineas and Ferb to bust themselves. Meanwhile, the boys build a replica of Niagara Falls in their backyard with the intention of riding over the falls in a barrel. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to increase his carbon footprint, (though he doesn't know what that is), by inventing a Carbon Footprint-inator. }} |xd= |production=223a |summary=Phineas and Ferb create a device to reverse the effects of gravity. Meanwhile, Agent P is literally sent on a wild goose chase when Major Monogram believes the boys are actually out to destroy the Tri-State area. Elsewhere, Doofenshmirtz finds the blueprints to the anti-gravity machine and takes them for his own purpose. }} |xd= |production=223b |summary=Phineas and Ferb decide to spice up the yearly "Tri-State Area Unification Day" parade by rallying all of the neighborhood kids to build their own customized floats. Unfortunately, Buford's family grudge against the parade causes him to throw the day's festivities off course. Meanwhile, Candace finds it difficult to enjoy a relaxing mother-daughter day with Mom because of the boys' antics taking place all around her, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to create traffic jams with his Duplic-8-inator. }} |xd= |production=225a |summary=After an all night science-fiction movie marathon, Candace is convinced that Ferb is an alien and gathers evidence to prove it. The boys admit that they are doing something for an alien but that Ferb is not one. Her relief turns to excitement and then to frustration when her plan to bust her brothers is compromised by the alien disguised as Mom. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to sell an evil "-inator" under the guise of it being a cleaning device. }} |xd= |production=225b |summary=Phineas and Ferb decide to trick out the kiddie rides in front of the Tri-State Mart. Determined to bust them, Candace sits in a rocket ride so it can't go anywhere until Mom shows up. Needless to say, the ride shoots off and Candace ends up on a high-flying rocket across Danville. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to leave behind a legacy by burning his name into the atmosphere using his "ozone deplete-inator." }} |xd= |production=228a |summary=Irving's brother, Albert doesn't believe that Phineas and Ferb are anything special, and since he claims to be the "Truth Detector," he can prove it. Desperate to prove Albert wrong, Irving convinces Baljeet and Buford to pose as Phineas and Ferb beside a giant hologram of the boys' Eiffel Tower construction. }} |xd= |production=228b |summary=Candace enlists her friends Stacy and Jenny to help her bust her brothers, so they run trial busting events in the backyard to prep for the real thing. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb create an unlimited power supply to propel a group of cyclone-like vehicles known as "Spinning Tops of Doom." Over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., a new replacement robot for Norm has been called into action but when struck by the surge of power going through Danville, the robot turns on Dr. Doofenshmirtz and makes him the target. }} |xd= |production=229a |summary=Phineas and Ferb find a chameleon in the backyard, who grows to the size of a dinosaur, thanks to Doofenshmirtz's Gigant-Inator, and takes a walk through downtown. Meanwhile, Jeremy teaches a song to Doofenshmirtz, who plans to use it to summon aliens to do his bidding. }} |xd= |production=229b |summary=Phineas and Ferb build a robotic rodeo in the backyard. Candace tries to prove she can focus so she can go to a concert with Stacy. Doofenshmirtz stalls to finish his entry into the Inator Creator competition. }} |xd= |production=227 |summary=Khaka Peü Peü arrives in Danville to challenge Phineas and Ferb after the boys are mistaken as a superhero (while wearing an indestructible suit they designed to safely conquer their newly built extreme skate-track) known as The Beak. With the super villain wreaking havoc, it's up to Phineas and Ferb to thwart him while Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells the people of the Tri-State area that he is in charge, in hopes that they will actually just go along with it. Meanwhile, his brother Roger is worried that everyone will blame him for the recent super villain catastrophe so he decides to make Doofenshmirtz Mayor. }} |xd= |production=231a |summary=Candace is awarded the opportunity to be mayor for the day, so she uses her new status to create laws that can assist her with busting her brothers. Back at home, Phineas and Ferb build an authentic log cabin and a pioneer village. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is scheduled to play golf with his brother, but since he hates the game, he creates the Accelerate-inator to speed things along. However, he is unaware that his invention also has the ability to open up holes to other dimensions. }} |xd= |production=231b |summary=Phineas and Ferb build the ultimate lemonade stand and begin to offer franchise opportunities. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy's relationship is put to the test when Candace feels she must pick between their friendship and busting her brothers, while Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates a "Paper-Cut-Inator" so that he can make trillions selling bandages. }} |xd= |production=234 |summary=During a Hawaiian family vacation, Candace finds a cool lava rock necklace and is plagued with bad luck, so a native tells her she must take it to the top of a volcano, which spoils the cool, calm vibe she learned from a Hawaiian yoga instructor. Phineas and Ferb go with Candace and along the way, they ride a few waves with pro surfer Laird Hamilton. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is also at the same volcano, trying to make the population less intelligent with his "De-Evolution-Inator." |guestvoice=Phill Lewis as Hotel Manager, Laird Hamilton as Himself, and Allie MacKay as Yoga Instructor }} |xd= |production=237/238 |summary=Phineas and Ferb plan to travel around the world on the longest day of the year; Linda and Lawrence leave for the weekend leaving Candace in charge. It's the summer solstice, so Phineas, Ferb, & their friends decide to travel around the world in one day in an effort to create the "Biggest, Longest, Funnest summer day of all time". But not everyone believes they can actually achieve what they've set out to do, leading them to get some encouraging words, in the form of a duet, from Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes a father-daughter trip to Tokyo with Vanessa. |guestvoice=Brian George as Uncle Sabu, Clay Aiken as Himself, and Chaka Khan as Herself }} |xd= |production=233 |summary=Phineas and Ferb head to the Tri-State Area's annual sci-fi and fantasy convention to meet their hero, special effects guru Clive Addison. Their plan gets sidetracked when they're swept into a duel between the fantasy fans and the sci-fi geeks. Meanwhile, Candace tries to keep secret that she's a fan of Ducky MoMo, another convention staple. Across the convention hall, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has taken television executive Jeff McGarland hostage so he can pitch him a show he's developed, "Doof 'n' Puss." |guestvoice=Kevin Smith as Clive Addison and Seth MacFarlane as TV Executive (Jeff McGarland) }} |xd= |production=226 |summary=In order to wash their house quickly, Phineas and Ferb build a contraption that spins it around, causing Candace to become so dizzy, she collapses. She soon finds herself in the magical land of Odd where their friends Isabella, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Jeremy, Buford and Baljeet are remarkably like the characters in L. Frank Baum's book "The Wizard of Oz." When Candace follows the yellow brick sidewalk to Bustopolis (to find the Wizard who can help her finally bust her brothers), things aren't what they seem. }} |xd= |production=232a |summary=Phineas and Ferb create a life sized maze filled with fun obstacles. Melissa, the leader of the Little Sparks, a younger branch of the Fireside Girls, is immediately captivated when she meets Candace and finds out that she was a Fireside Girl who earned 50 patches in one day. When the girls try out the maze, Candace takes charge, but things don't go as planned. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz reasons that if the Leaning Tower of Pisa can generate souvenir revenue, then surely he can use his latest invention, the "Tilt-inator," to tilt buildings so he can sell souvenir replicas. |guestvoice=Meira Blinkoff as Melissa }} |xd= |production=232b |summary=When Linda is asked to do a Lindana reunion concert, Lawrence worries that she might be missing the excitement of her old life, so he asks the boys to help turn him into a pop star so that he can perform at the concert and show mom he too is an exciting guy. Across town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans a faux alien invasion in order to take over the Tri-State area. }} |xd= |production=230a |summary=Phineas and Ferb are building an ATV powerful enough to handle extreme terrains and even buildings. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy go to a leadership seminar where Candace learns the steps needed to achieve her ultimate goal of busting her brothers. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is hosting a Telethon of Evil. }} |xd= |production=230b |summary=Phineas and Ferb plan to put Danville on the map by building the world's tallest building. However, Candace teams up with Albert and utilizes his expertise to bust her brothers. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants to be responsible for all the evil in the Tri-state area, and since he believes that evil levels rise during a full moon, he plans to rotate it so that only the infamous "dark side of the moon" faces Earth. }} |xd= |production=235a |summary=Candace accidentally gets hit by Phineas and Ferb's molecular separator ray which causes her to have two different personalities - Romantic Candace and Busting Candace, so the boys have to figure out a way to put her back together again. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to get over his irrational fear of high diving, but he figures that if he can't, he will just use his "Look-away-inator" to zap everyone so that they do not witness his shame. }} |xd= |production=235b |summary=Phineas, Ferb and the gang are all sick with a cold, so they decide to make it the best "sick day" ever by creating a live television feed to their friends' homes so that they can all enjoy a day of fun together. Meanwhile, Vanessa learns from her mom, Charlene, that her dad is picking her up from a party she is going to with her punk rock boyfriend Johnny and she worries that he will embarrass her yet again. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is busy trying to use his "Devolition-ator" to drain Agent P's will power so that he can control him. Things get out of hand when Dr. Doofenshmirtz picks up Vanessa at the party, and it's up to Agent P to save the day. }} |xd= |production=239 |summary=In this musical, Phineas and Ferb revisit the day they built their gigantic rollercoaster. Using a combination of music, song and dance, Phineas and Ferb build a rollercoaster in their backyard, Candace tries to bust them by getting their mom to return from the grocery store early, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to pull the Eastern Seaboard to the west using tinfoil and a giant magnet. }} |xd= |production=236a |summary=As Phineas and Ferb construct a giant jukebox, Candace meets the princess Baldegunde of Druelselstein who happens to look exactly like her and they decide to switch lives. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to ruin his brother's 'Drueselstein Favorite Son' ceremony by dumping something on it with his claw made of claw machines. }} |xd= |production=236b |summary=Linda and Lawrence are going to the airport and leave Candace in charge. Before going, Linda says to Candace to take care of her brothers and that she can't throw a party during their travel. She asks if she can do an intimate get together and Linda accepts. But this intimate get together doesn't happen the way she planned. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz creates a machine that can tele-transport things to the place a roulette stops. }} Season 3: 2011 - 2012 |xd= |production=302a |summary=Bad weather spoils Isabella's plan to earn a Fireside Girl patch, so Phineas and Ferb build a huge bio-dome to help her. Meanwhile, Candace works herself into a frenzy when she decides that she needs to find out what Jeremy likes about her. Over at Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to rain out a big soccer game, just so he can watch his favorite Mexican soap opera. }} |xd= |production=302b |summary=Candace realizes that she needs to spend more time with Stacy, so she vows to spend the whole day with her only. But while visiting Jeremy and his mom, Mrs. Johnson, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's "Combine-inator" zaps her and Jeremy, literally joining them at the hip. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb build a giant robot dog that causes a lot of mischief. }} |xd= |production=301a |summary=Phineas and Ferb's newest invention is a pair of boots that make the wearer extraordinarily fast. Candace decides to wear them so that she can be in two places at once; at Jeremy's family picnic, where she runs into Mrs. Johnson, and also at the library where she promised Mom she would read to the kids. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building is put up for sale so he tries to convince a prospective buyer, Annabelle, who turns out to be a long lost relative of the Johnson family, that it is not worth buying. |Guest voice: Tina Fey as Annabelle johnson. }} |xd= |production=301b |summary=While visiting their grandparents, the kids decide to create and race a giant hot air balloon. Meanwhile, Candace is inspired by train engineer Glenda's can-do attitude and decides to "give up" on busting her brothers. On the other side of town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz finds a Dodo bird egg and is convinced that it is a fierce bird-monster that can help him take over the Tri-state area, but discovers the exact opposite when the egg hatches. }} |xd= |production=304 |summary=It's Phineas's birthday and for the special occasion, Ferb puts together a clip show of the gang's favorite moments. Meanwhile, Agent P has to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from using his 'non-inator' to pre-empt his brother's biography from appearing on television. }} |xd= |production=303a |summary=For Harbor Days Festival, Phineas and Ferb celebrate by creating a mechanical version of the historical elusive shark of Danville Harbor. Seeing what the boys are up to, Candace enlists some help to capture the mysterious shark. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents the 'Salt Water Taffy-inator' to give cavities to every kid in the Tri-State Area. }} |xd= |production=303b |summary=Inspired by the lost verse from the nursery rhyme, "The Cat And The Fiddle", the boys decide to take some cows to the moon to see if its low gravitational pull actually does produce the best tasting ice cream ever. Back at home, Candace decides to take advantage of the boys being gone and attempts to make a fancy dinner for Jeremy, but her lack of cooking skills don't add anything to the plate. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to use his 'Moisture Suck-inator' to turn his neighbor's plants brown, so that his plants will be greener by comparison. }} |xd= |production=305a |summary=When Candace discovers that Phineas and Ferb have invented a computer that can answer anything, she asks it how she can finally bust her brothers once and for all. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz loses the key to his latest invention, the "All Purpose-inator," and Agent P must find it before he does. }} |xd= |production=305b |summary=Perry misses his 100th battle against Dr. Doofenshmirtz when Candace takes him to the Charity Pet Wash with her. Perry's absence goes unnoticed when the zookeeper's typical platypus at the Danville Zoo stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plan to zap his brother with his "Least Likely-inator." Meanwhile, the boys build a fun house Phineas and Ferb style. }} |xd= |production=306a |summary=Candace has no choice but to go to her brothers for help after she loses her phone for the fifth time. Unbeknownst to her, the phone that they invent for her has a voice activated phone transfer app that sends her to Easter Island. Meanwhile, back at Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents a "Pick 'Em Up-inator" to pick Vanessa up from class, then he finds Sarcastic Norm Head, the Norm head prototype that has an affinity for sarcasm, later Doofenshmirtz and Perry watch an exercise show. |Guest voice: Joel McHale as Norm's prototype head }} |xd= |production=306b |summary=Inspired by Dad's favorite childhood program, the boys decide to create a magic carpet, and Candace is convinced that fortune cookies will lead her to bust her brothers. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans on ruining his brother's art unveiling by using his "Stain-inator" to ruin a mysterious painting, but as it turns out, the painting is Dr. Doofenshmirtz's very own masterpiece that he created when he was a youth back in Gimmelshtump. }} |xd= |production=307a |summary=Candace gets a bad haircut and must rely on Phineas and Ferb's hair growing machine to correct it before she attends the Endangered Animal Benefit with Jeremy and his mom. However, when Candace turns up the power, her hair grows much more than expected and she is mistaken for a rare tangerine orangutan. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is developing his Very, Very Bad-inator. }} |xd= |production=307b |summary=Linda joins Jamie Oliver as one of the judges for Danville's Meatloaf Festival Cook-off, as he stresses healthy eating and fresh ingredients. Meanwhile, Candace puts a bid on a prized souvenir resembling band members Nigel and Adrian from her favorite band, Tiny Cowboy, at the Rock and Roll Memorabilia Auction, but gets distracted when her brothers build a bounce house in their backyard. On the other side of town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has plans to enter his family meatloaf recipe into the competition using "hate" as the special ingredient. |Guest voices: Davy Jones and Peter Noone as Tiny Cowboy, Jamie Oliver as himself. }} |xd= |production=309a |summary=When Mom tells Candace she wants to spend the day with her, Candace spends the entire time with her in the backyard so that she can bust her brothers. Unfortunately, Phineas and Ferb's grand plan for the day only entail watching the grass grow after getting zapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Dull-and-Boring-inator earlier that day. Meanwhile, Agent P partners up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz to fix the now destroyed Dull-and-Boring-inator into a Dynamic-inator in order to fix Phineas and Ferb. }} |xd= |production=309b |summary=When Heinz thinks Vanessa overhears him say he would rather have a son to do his evil bidding, he feels terrible so he intends to zap her with the "Forget-about-it-Inator." Meanwhile, Norm shares his feelings of wanting to be a real boy with Doofenshmirtz and decides to play up the "son" role. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Candace has Stacy hypnotize her into ignoring the need to bust her brothers so that she can spend the entire afternoon relaxing with Jeremy, but unfortunately the hypnosis trigger words end up playing right into her date with Jeremy. }} |xd= |production=310a |summary=After Candace injures her ankle and is told to stay in bed, she drives herself crazy trying to get her Mom's attention in order to bust her brothers. Fortunately, Phineas and Ferb provide her with a box of items to stave off her boredom. However, it ends up being more of a hindrance, until she unknowingly helps the boys warn their cosmonaut friend about a dangerous obstacle approaching them. Meanwhile, Perry interrupts Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Chicken Soup themed escapade. }} |xd= |production=310b |summary=On the last day of the Flynn-Fletcher family road trip, Candace thinks she’ll finally have a couple of hours to relax and not worry about busting her brothers. However, Phineas and Ferb decide to build a truck stop diner on top of the RV. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is also doing a road trip, but he’s using a big rig to transport his boom juice across the Tri-State Area. }} |xd= |production=311b |summary=Baljeet confesses that he is descendant from a long line of bicycle race losers that Phineas and Ferb enlist the help of cyclist Greg LeMond to help Baljeet compete in a bicycle race. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz uses his Pop-up-inator to annoy everyone in the Tri-State Area to make millions. |Guest voice: Greg LeMond as himself. }} |xd= |production=311a |summary=Phineas, Ferb and the gang build a giant version of a childhood game, using Danville as the central location. Meanwhile, Candace, torn between busting her brothers and playing the fun game, ends up playing along with them so that she can carry on her title of "Skiddley Whiffers Queen." On the other side of town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to deal with Vanessa growing up and wanting to be a typical teenager. He drops her off on a camping trip with her friends, but can't cope with leaving her alone, so he disguises himself as a fellow camper, and along with Agent P's help, tries to protect her. }} |xd= |production=312 |summary=When Ferb's cousins visit from England and challenge him to a soccer match, he and Phineas warp the walls of physics and build a high tech 3D stadium. Meanwhile, convinced that her relationship with Jeremy depends on her being more proper, Candace enlists the help of Ferb's British cousin, Eliza, to teach her the rules of etiquette. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz is sick in bed but forces himself to set off his "If-A-Tree-Fell-in-the-Forest-Inator", which causes any tree that falls to say his name. }} |xd= |production=313b |summary=When Lawrence heads out to attend a speaking engagement on antiques, he unwittingly finds himself participating in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Pageant of Evil against Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Rodney. As a special host oversees the proceedings, Perry is tasked with monitoring the situation, but Lawrence gets hit with Rodney's "Make-Everything-Evil-Izer," and is crowned the supreme leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Meanwhile, Candace is determined to bust the boys but doesn’t realize that they are not helping with Mom's modern art installation. Across town, the boys are playing a giant game of darts. |Guest voice: Tom Bergeron as L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Pagent of Evil host. }} |xd= |production=314a |summary=It's Halloween night and the kids encounter a strange boy named Russell who is convinced his house is haunted. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's disdain for grass causes him to invent a "Mind-Transfer-Inator" enabling him to merge minds with a cow and destroy all the grass in the Tri-State Area. Unfortunately, his plan backfires and he transforms into a scary "were-cow" that wreaks havoc any time there is a full moon. It's now up to Agent P to stop him and save Danville. |Guest voice: Michael Douglas as Waylon. }} |xd= |production=314b |summary=Candace is bitten by a bat after watching a popular vampire movie with Stacy and worries that she is becoming a vampire. Phineas and Ferb's latest gadgets lead Candace to believe that she has indeed made the change from teenager to teen vampire. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to change the Tri-State Area into a carbon copy of Gimmelshtump so that it will be easier to take over. }} |xd= |production=315a |summary=When Phineas and Ferb are inspired by an antique escape chamber that Dad acquires, they decide to build a computer-controlled tower that will trap them inside and allow them to explore the world of escapement. They have fun breaking out of all the traps until the tower becomes hit with one of Doofenshmirtz's inventions and goes beyond what it was programmed to do. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents a "Rude-Inator" to ruin Roger's meeting with a visiting dignitary from England. }} |xd= |production=316b |summary=When all the potatoes in Danville go missing, Phineas and Ferb decide to clone some using Buford's last potato chip so that Isabella's Nana can make latkes for the Latke Festival at the Danville Senior Lodge. Unfortunately, Buford's DNA also merges with the potatoes, creating mischievous Potato Gremlins all over town. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plans on using his latest "-inator," a potato-powered "Historical Army Retrieve-Inator," to summon the Spartan army and command them to take over the Tri-State Area. }} |xd= |production=316a |summary=Phineas and Ferb create their own language, Ferb Latin, which quickly catches on. Unfortunately for Candace, she awakes from a massage puzzled to find everyone else speaking a language she doesn't understand. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to use propaganda as his new "-inator," believing that it will work since people will believe anything they read. }} |xd= |production=317a |summary=The boys decide to put on a traditional family Christmas special featuring their family, friends and a few very special guests, including Kelly Clarkson. }} |xd= |production=308a |summary=It’s the Stone Age and Phineas and Ferb are cavemen who decide to invent something new, fun and useful... the wheel! Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to make his digs more upscale by using the precursor to the Inator device... a plain old stick. }} |xd= |production=308b |summary=In ancient feudal China, Princess Isabella is part ruler and Master Perry has given up the way of the warrior. After Phineas and Ferb witness Doofus Khan capture the Princess and take her as a prisoner, they track down Master Perry and convince him to teach them his warrior ways so they can rescue Princess Isabella and save China. }} |xd= |production=320 |summary=During medieval times, Phineas and Ferb (or, Ferb-a-lot) set off on an epic quest to find the legendary sword, Excaliferb, so they can defeat the evil sorcerer, Malifishmirtz. }} |xd= |production=322b |summary=After locating and retrieving the Amulet of Juatchdoon, adventuring archeologist duo Ohio (Phineas) Flynn and Rhode Island (Ferb) Fletcher set off to South America to help Damsel in Distress Isabella find the Lost Temple of Juatchadoon and her missing mother. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has other plans for the amulet - to awaken the evil corn colossus to give him the power to destroy the world. }} |xd= |production=321a |summary=After losing a gift that Jeremy made for her, Candace is determined to recreate it before Jeremy realizes it’s missing. Unfortunately, Candace can’t remember what it looks like, so she enlists Phineas and Ferb to use their mind machine to enter into her subconscious and recapture the memory. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz’s evil plan is to use his Underwear-Inator to take over the Tri-State Area, since everyone's greatest fear is being caught in public in their underwear. }} |xd= |production=321b |summary=Thinking it would be cool to be part of an ant society, Phineas and Ferb create and infiltrate the Antius Maximus, a massive ant farm filled with giant ants. Suspecting that the boys are up to something, Candace accidentally drenches herself in the ant pheromones and follows them inside. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz feels tired and lethargic after eating turkey and decides to create a Turkey-Inator that will create a sleeping epidemic in Danville by turning things into giant irresistible turkeys. }} |xd= |production=315b |summary=Craziness has ensued in Danville and no one has any idea what’s going on. The wackiness unfolds when Phineas and Ferb create Cheesetopia, Doofenshmirtz makes Perry his butler with his Butler-inator, and Carl is trapped by Doof while in a squirrel costume. All is explained, in an episode of Phineas and Ferb that starts at the end and works its way back to the beginning. }} |xd= |production=319a |summary=When Phineas and Ferb can’t find Perry, they decide to create the Perrytronic 3000, a mechanical structure that can assume any form. Of course, being aware of the boys’ every move, Candace decides to take a different tactic on her busting approach by using a new technique that keeps Phineas and Ferb from finishing their Perry project. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz invents a Duplicator-Inator-2 so that he can duplicate his own head and make himself twice as smart. }} |xd= |production=313a |summary=The executive of Totally Tools oversees a contest to find the company’s "spokesanimal," and Perry is crowned the winner. However, the victory puts Perry's secret identity in jeopardy, forcing Major Monogram to appoint Agent S as a temporary replacement, but when Dr. Doofenshmirtz sees his new nemesis is Sergei the Snail, he mistakenly underestimates his new opponent. Meanwhile, Candace has been welcomed into Mandy’s "Stop the Busting" retreat, which aims to teach Candace to control the urge to bust her brothers through positive reinforcement. }} |xd= |production=323b |summary=Inspired by Ferb's personal anti-gravity device, Phineas thinks it would be fun to suspend trampolines all over Danville. Unfortunately for Candace, she also gets zapped by the anti-gravity device and ends up trying to maintain her composure while floating across the dining room floor in front of Jeremy’s family. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has a recipe for evil that involves his Tell-the-Truth-Inator featuring honest Abe Lincoln. }} |xd= |production=324b |summary=After Baljeet announces that he is no longer Buford's nerd, a heartbroken Buford accepts Dr. Doofenshmirtz's proposal to help win over the Tri-State Area. The new partnership causes a problem for Perry since he can't reveal himself as Agent P to Doofenshmirtz without Buford seeing him. Meanwhile, over at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Baljeet is thrilled with the freedom to live his own life. With all his new-found energy, he enlists the boys to help him climb Danville Mountain. }} |xd= |production=324a |summary=After Mom asks the kids to keep quiet while she prepares for her online knitting test, Phineas and Ferb create ninja outfits designed to hide the wearer from anyone who is not wearing them. Meanwhile, Candace becomes increasingly frustrated after she can’t find the boys and bust them. Across town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents the De-Handsome-Inator. }} |xd= |production=325a |summary=When Mom is out of Doonkelberries for her famous Doonkelberry pie, the boys set out to find some for her. Meanwhile, Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz find themselves across the ocean as Doofenshmirtz returns home to renew his Drusselsteinian driver’s license. Back in Danville, Candace is convinced she has discovered the answer to her busting problem. }} |xd= |production=327 |summary=Meap returns to save Phineas and Ferb from his nemesis Mitch, whose real mission is to take control of all of alien-kind, putting Meap's world in danger. The boys' 'cute-tracker' leads the gang to Seattle and an adventure to save the universe. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to revisit his former nemesis, Peter the Panda, but when Agent P shows up, Dr. Doofenshmirtz finds that he has some explaining to do. |Guest voices: Lorenzo Lamas as Meap, David Mitchell as Mitch, Jeff Foxworthy as Southern Meap. }} |xd= |production=323a |summary=Paul the Delivery Guy discovers his job has a higher calling to save Danville as he makes stops at Phineas and Ferb's house, Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., Danville City Hall and the OWCA, in a special episode seen through his eyes. The rock band, Love Händel, returns for some musical accompaniment. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry has lost the tools in his hat. |Guest voice: Christian Slater as Paul the Delivery Guy. }} |xd= |production=325b |summary=Brigitte, Josette, and Collette, the visiting Fireside Girls from France, help Isabella capture the American Grizzly Bear, one of the world's most dangerous creatures. Buford's plan to jokingly dress up as the bear backfires when he discovers the identity of Brigitte, throwing him off his game. Back at their grandparents' cabin, Phineas and Ferb create the most amazing "run-through-the-sprinkler" experience. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's loathing of pretzels drives him to create the "De-Twist-Inator" to untwist every pretzel in Danville. |Guest voice: Danica McKellar as Josette and Collette. }} |xd= |production=328a |summary=When the boys ask Candace to decide what they should do for the day, she slyly asks them to invent a device to attract their Mom so that she can finally bust her brothers. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has invented a "Baby-Cry-Inator" designed to tarnish his goodie-two-shoes brother's image with the electorate. }} |xd= |production=328b |summary=When Baljeet becomes concerned that he is losing his mental edge, the boys invent a cerebral stimulatory hat, or "Brain booster," to help him. But when the hat exceeds expectations and makes Baljeet exponentially smarter, he suddenly views everyone else as beneath him and becomes a threat to civilization. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to use his "Key-Find-Inator" to collect all the keys in Danville in hopes that it will lead to the Key to the City. }} |xd= |production=322a |summary=Candace's plans to watch over Phineas and Ferb backfire when Dr. Doofenshmirtz's "Babe-inator" turns her brothers into babies. After having an epiphany, Dr. Doofenshmirtz shows up at the OWCA to give up his evil ways. Agent P has no choice but to show Dr. Doofenshmirtz the ropes of the trade, but things quickly sour between the two after Dr. Doofenshmirtz accidentally exposes the identity of a fellow animal agent. }} |xd= |production=319b |summary=With Fall around the corner, Phineas and Ferb decide to invent "S'Fall," a colorful world full of giant leaf piles and gourds. Meanwhile, over at Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz is mentoring Rodrigo, a budding student of evil. Unfortunately, Rodrigo truly is evil, and when he captures Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P., it’s up to Major Monogram's son, Monty, to save the day. |Guest voice: Seth Green as Monty Monogram. }} |xd= |production=318a |summary=When the boys learn that the famous Crikey the Crocodile has gone missing, they set out to find and return him to his home at the Danville Nature Preserve. Meanwhile, to Candace's amazement, Irving reveals his digital scrapbook compilation of all of Phineas and Ferb's wild creations, and guest star Ray Liotta fills in for Major Monogram to give Perry his mission. Also, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to embarrass his brother by using his 'Chicken-Replace-inator' to replace Roger's mayoral award with the nearest chicken. }} |xd= |production=326a |summary=Candace's plans to hang out with Jeremy are derailed after he becomes interested in playing Phineas and Ferb's newest game, jet pack volleyball. Meanwhile, when Dr. Doofenshmirtz discovers he invents "-inators" in his sleep, he decides to go back into his dreams to find out what is happening. }} |xd= |production=326b |summary=Phineas and Ferb create their own flying saucer to help solve the mystery of a recent rash of crop circles. Meanwhile, Candace tries to give up her tattling habit by taking a "me" day, and across town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz challenges the local pizzeria's "37 Minutes or it's Free" rule by using his "dough-blow-inator" to generate a powerful current of air to hold the pizza dough aloft indefinitely. }} |xd= |production=329a |summary=Candace tries to bust Phineas and Ferb when they put on an enormous backyard magic show, while Vanessa and Major Monogram's son Monty get coffee together despite their warring fathers. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to become hip in an attempt to get youthful followers. }} |xd= |production=329b |summary=Phineas and Ferb are helping their father unearth a missing piece of Danville history when they run into his lifelong nemesis, Worthington Dubois, at a flea market. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz makes himself younger to win a children's film festival, and Candace uses the swap meet to try and get an extremely rare Ducky MoMo item. }} |xd= |production=330a |summary=Change is afoot when Candace accidentally liquefies herself by coming in contact with Phineas and Ferb’s device that turns solids into liquids. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz turns himself into a platypus to defeat Perry in battle, but finds it’s harder than he ever imagined. }} |xd= |production=330b |summary=Candace finds it difficult to bust Phineas and Ferb when her brothers build nanobots that can assemble into any object they can imagine. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has jury duty, so Norm takes over the day’s evil scheme -- to destroy Danville by using weapons. }} |xd= |production=332 |summary=The Flynn-Fletchers are off on an African safari, leaving Perry at home to deal with Doofenshmirtz and his most evil plot yet: to take over the OWCA. But when Doofenshmirtz accidentally zaps Carl the intern with his Ultimate-Evil-Inator ray, Carl takes over the OWCA (Organization Without a Cool Acronym) and imprisons Doof and Monogram. Agent P steps in but gets zapped with one of Doof’s many rays and in the cliffhanger of all cliffhangers, disappears. }} |xd= |production=333 |summary=Agent P's fate is finally revealed in the action-packed finale of the two-part television special that left Phineas, Ferb and the gang literally hanging off an unchartered gorge and Candace frantic over a phone call with Jeremy that left their relationship status in limbo. Now, with Agent P nowhere in sight, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram square off against evil Carl who controls a set of familiar-looking robots to take over the OWCA, in one of the biggest battles yet. }} |xd= |production=318b |summary=Phineas and Ferb create a cable called Ferb TV which features many TV shows that parody real shows. Baljeet stars in a show called Doctor Ninja Baljeet, Buford stars in a cooking show called Your Food Stinks and So Do You and Suzy, Jeremy and Norm appear in a sitcom named That's the Norm. Meap stars in a commercial for Meap's Carbonated Goulash. Roger Doofenshmirtz appears in a show called Katt-Karr. }} |xd= |production=331a |summary=After discovering that a strange planet is hurtling directly towards Danville, Phineas and Ferb set out to avert a disaster, while Buford looks forward to making contact with its alien race. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz hopes to steal the world's largest ball of twine. }} |xd= |production=334b |summary=Phineas and the gang introduce Ferb and Perry to their newest project - training domesticated squirrels to live in the wild. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz aims to do a better job of seeing through his evil plans now that Agent P is back. }} |xd= |production=331b |summary=When one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's "-inators" zaps him and Agent P into the middle of nowhere, they must embark on a comical journey filled with twists and turns to return home. }} |xd= |production=335 |summary=Agent P quickly figures out there is more to Norm's odd reality show that celebrates the eventful life of his creator Dr. Doofenshmirtz, which is recreated through flashbacks and special guests. }} |xd= |production=334a |summary=Candace is put in charge of Phineas and Ferb just before they seize the opportunity to make the most of Danville's electricity blackout while Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to use pity to his advantage. }} Season 4: 2012 - 2014 |xd= |production=402a |summary=National Hockey League star Luc Robitaille offers his assistance when Phineas and Ferb take an ice hockey game to the extreme. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz build an Abominable-inator to make himself bigger, scarier and hairer. }} |xd= |production=402b |summary=Phineas and Ferb plan their own New Year's Eve ball drop, complete with a customized multi-dimensional ball, while Candace makes it her resolution to refrain from busting her brothers before the clock hits midnight. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz uses a Resolution-Changer-inator in his tie as he continues the never-ending attempts to take over the Tri-State Area. }} |xd= |production=401a |summary=Buford removes a part from a tire swing the boys are building and it accidentally shoots a ray that turns Candace into a fly. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is suffering from evil scientist’s block. }} |xd= |production=403a |summary=Candace challenges Buford to keep Phineas and Ferb’s invention from disappearing so that she can sweep in and casually bust her brothers. Across town, Doofenshmirtz has had one too many lattes and is experiencing an extra burst of evil energy. }} |xd= |production=401b |summary=It's time for Danville's Doo Wop Hop and car show and the whole town is getting prepped for it. Doofenshmirtz is set on winning the show even if it means using his Rust-inator to turn all the other cars into red dust. Meanwhile, Candace's hope for a car of her own has come true, but it's not quite all she imagined. }} |xd= |production=404a |summary=The boys create Rutabaga-themed vehicles when Candace is chosen to be Rutabaga princess and gets to start the "Running of the Chinchillas." Across town, Doofenshmirtz plans to turn himself into a real live Kinderlumper to scare Roger into relinquishing control of the Tri-State Area over to him. }} |xd= |production=406 |summary=Agent P teams up with a former partner, a human agent named Lyla, to stop a hijacked train running along the US/Canadian border. In a past mission, they had a falling out, so Agent P must decide whether or not he can trust Lyla and her unique sense of logic to get them through the mission, defeat Doofenshmirtz and save the train's passengers and Canada's national treasure - a moose named Albert. }} |xd= |production=408 |summary=Perry must escape Liam, an Australian platypus hunter who is out to destroy him, rescue ongoing foe Dr. Doofenshmirtz from the error of his ways and maintain the sanctity of the Danville Botanical Gardens. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb create an "infinite probability generator" that allows Baljeet to make as many choices as he pleases without being affected by the consequences. }} |xd=TBA |production=407b |summary=The gang switches bodies with alien tourists only to realize they were actually duped by criminals; stranded in the alien prison. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to impress a girl named Rosie by making special boots that would make him the perfect square dancer. }} |xd= |production=403b |summary=The boys create a new invention using recycled parts from past projects. When Candace attempts to bust them, Mom is too exhausted from baking pies all night and can't figure out what Candace is trying to show her. }} |xd=TBA |production=405a |summary=The boys make a giant inflatable wading pool for Mom. Meanwhile, Candace reveals her "Emo" side, and Doofenshmirtz attempts to become ruler of all bees. }} |xd=TBA |production=405b |summary=Isabella and the Fireside Girls attempt to get their Bee Keeping patch by turning themselves into bees, and Poofenplotz tries to become Queen of the World by stealing and consuming massive amounts of royal jelly. }} |xd= |production=410a |summary=When Candace thinks Jeremy is bored with their usual hangouts, she sets out to find something unique to do with him. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb power through town surfing on a giant ball of water and Doofenshmirtz plans to use his Double-Negative-Inator to confuse his local eatery into giving him a wintery drink that is usually not served during summer. }} |xd= |production=410b |summary=When Pinky goes missing, Phineas & Ferb create a machine that will amplify Buford’s senses to those of a dog’s. However, it works so well that the animal agents’ secret identities are put in jeopardy. Meanwhile, Candace tries to meet up with Jeremy for lunch at City Hall but gets stuck in a mandatory tour. }} |xd= |production=4?? |summary=Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram have their hearts set on revealing the top 10 musical numbers from Seasons 2 and 3, but soon find out that celebrity host Kelly Osbourne has been brought in to fill the role. Unwilling to submit to playing second fiddle, Doofenshmirtz makes it his mission to thwart Kelly until Perry the Platypus sets out to stop his nemesis from ruining the entire show. Maia Mitchell ("Teen Beach Movie") also guest stars. }} |xd= |production=407a |summary=Candace thinks her day will be easy when the boys actually ask her to get Mom if they get stuck in their gigantic reproduction of the Gordian Knot, but when Jeremy stops by and asks for her help to open his personal mini safe, she finds her day getting a little more complicated. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to eliminate every all-you-can-eat buffet in the Tri-State Area with his Eat-It-All-Inator. }} |xd= |production=404b |summary=Candace volunteers to help Isabella record her audio book so the boys can continue building their giant, recyclable, rock climbing project as planned, and get busted by mom. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz creates a Bring-Out-Dessert-Inator which gets people to interrupt what they're doing and bring out dessert. }} |xd= |production=409a |summary=The boys set out to prove the existence of the elusive Chupacabra to the world, but Candace can't stand the wait and needs to first just prove it to Mom. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has the brilliant idea to use his Switch-Place-Inator to remove hair from one person and give it to another so that he can in turn sell his hair growing tonic. }} |xd= |production=409b |summary=Phineas and the gang celebrate Isabella's birthday in a big way, but all she really wants is some quiet time with Phineas. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has installed his Bugs Me-Inator onto an evil bug bus and is driving around Danville turning all the things that bug him literally into bugs. }} |xd=TBA |production=414a |summary=TBA }} |xd=TBA |production=414b |summary=TBA }} |xd= |production=439 |summary=Spider-Man, Thor, Iron Man and Hulk arrive in town after their powers are accidentally removed by the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Phineas and Ferb come to the rescue, and they work together to defeat some meddling Marvel villains, including Red Skull, Whiplash and Venom. }} References Category:Episode lists